2013.09.12 - A Leader is Born
(NOTE: This log takes place after a log that is being posted by another player later.) Leo already left school after classes. He went back to his apartment to change. This is a day after his meeting with his dad. And actually, he enjoyed spending time with him more than the movie they watched. Still, he had a goal in mind, and it's time he put his plans further into motion now that he knew the next step. After returning to the school, Leo closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. He lets his mind purposely wander, his ears listening for Emma Frost's voice. It's a voice that a man remembers, if he wants to or not. He only needed to hear it once to never forget a voice like that, though he has met her twice now. It is only when he hears her voice that his eyes snap open and he moves. The cameras won't really catch him, as he blurs in a rapidly manner and along the less crowded sections to get to Emma Frost without dealing with a lot of greetings and acknowledgements form other students still finishing their classes. Leo halts, leaning against a nearby wall and crossing his arms over his chest as he waits for Miss Frost to finish speaking to one of the teachers. Emma was speaking with one of the physical fitness instructors. She had made it a personal goal that for each age range the physical fitness would be far superior than the teachings from any public or private school. More then just sports, her students needed to be the among the best in every way. She was on her way out for the day, meet with someone new for dinner. There wasn't any time to stop at her Metropolis apartment, so she was dressed well for the evening. Even more than her normal attire for school. She was wearing a long flowing semi-sheer dress with an open back and gold detailing swirling about. After she finished her conversation her eyes moved towards Leo and smiled, "Causing trouble are we?" And physical fitness is something Leo avoids, for a reason. The young man actually smirks, "I haven't begun, but I plan to. A lot of it." There is a challenge in his tone. He keeps his mind centered on one thing at a time though, one step at a time. "Before you made an offer, one I wasn't sure you could really back up. But I thought I would reconsider after all." He doesn't think about why, it's a speech he practiced in his mind before. Leo easily steps away from the wall and uncrosses his arms. "But not here. Do you have training facilities?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest and tilted a brow, "I do have a dinner but I can take a moment." She very well knew that if she wished they could discuss anything out in the open in a very crowded room. But that didn't give everyone the same sense of policy. Emma led Leo towards the the training rooms, on the way exchanging pleasantries and idle chat. Once they arrived in the training rooms they looked very white and high tech. There were no corners in the room, but in the center was an observation room, "When my students are ready, they see this room." A quiet hrm, "Purpose?" Leo hasn't seen anything quite like this, so he inquires. "Not much here on the surface level." He uses his enhanced X-Ray vision to look around if he can to get a feel of what this place is really for even as he verbally inquires. Leo steps forward, taking his time with looking around. He extends his TTK senses, exploring for hidden rooms, or compartments. His awareness is far more than the naked eye. As Leo explores what underlies the surface, there is very more then what meets the normal lie. Every inch underneath this training room is advanced technology. Lasers, aerobic excercises, fighting drones, the list goes on. While the dorm rooms are commonly known as the Tony Stark brainchild, the training room has come from his genius and others that Emma has contracted for their specific expertise, "Training, since it is a training room after all." She chuckled and reached into her golden beaded purse, and checked her reflection in the mirror, "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about Leo?" "Summon a drone. It's better that I show you," Leo states. There is a certain command to his tone, but it isn't meant to be insulting or bossy. It is just one of sheer confidence. Leo walks further out into the room, before turning to smile lopsidedly at Emma. "Let's call this a 'getting to know each other'. We can compare resumes of sorts." Leo glances around again, actually kind of impressed with this place. "I'm well versed in hand-to-hand combat and even more-so in power combat. I am also proficient at tactics, from individual to actual troops. I know theories to historical proof of what works, to even using the benefit of my criminal justice studies to better understand the human and criminal mind. I've been raised to know and understand war, so that one day I could perform it in a manner that will change the world. My only lack, real world experience which comes as it will and cannot be found in a training room, and the chance to actually work with a live team rather than just in similations." Human emotions can often be unpredictable, but even while still growing, Leo is proving to be a developing master at manipulating them in others. Leo watches Emma expectantly. Emma closed her mirror loudly shut and pulled out her cell phone, placing it next to her ear. As she waited for the person on the other line she mouthed, "Impress me." She made her way towards a panel and spoke into the phone, "Yes, Kate darling I'm going to be a few minutes late. School business you understand. Talk soon." As she hung up she pressed a few buttons in the control panel, and a very basic metal drone rose from the floor. "Then it sounds like you need a bit more training. Simulations will do so much, but you already understand that." "I'm beyond simulations," Leo states. "Unless you can prove to me otherwise." The challenge is laid out before Emma finally, the real one. Leo then calmly walks toward the drone. He reaches out with a finger tip to touch the drone's test, and...it is almost as if reality warps about Leo slightly. His blonde hair moves as if a wind goes through it, his shirt seems to ride up slightly to show off just how muscular his lower back and stomach is, and then the drone sudders and just...falls apart. It isn't a dramatic fall apart that clatters. It's as if each individual piece of the drone starts to unravel and come part, before floating up into the air briefly before finally clattering down to the floor. Piece by piece it unravels and comes apart, faster and faster with only Leo's pointer finger touching the chest plate. The feet peices are first, then the legs, the hands, the arms, the head, and it drops down further and further until finally, Leo is touching the chest plate with his finger tip and the thing is completely dissembled. He then removes his finger tip and the chest plate drops down to the ground. "Interesting design. I'll have to remember that one." By taking it apart with his power in such a slow manner, he theroically could rebuild it. Emma watched as he displayed this and peered into his mind as he did so. She always did have an eye for talent. A smirk spread across her face as she stepped closer. "A basic design. But phil here can get the job done." She picked up a piece of the head and admired it, before tossing it to the side, "An excellent display. Put it back together." "Simple is sometimes best sometimes, it depends on the situation." Leo's mind was hyper-concentrated and in absolutely control. He was memorizing the design as he took it apart in case he was quizzed about it later. A quiet hrm, "Now that would be an interesting feat since it's Tactical Telekinesis. In theroy it is possible, but I haven't managed to get the field connectivity right. But I'll keep working on that. Not particularly useful in combat but...I do enjoy challenging myself. Anyway, it would look awesome at parties." Not that Leo honestly cares about parties, he hasn't really attended any of the ones he was invited to while here. But with a tap of his foot there is a vibration that goes through the floor and some of the pieces leap up into the air. Leo's hands move quickly and he catches each bolt, and calmly watches the rest drop as they waren't useful for his point. But he then holds out his one hand with what was bolts, and they are crushed to metal dust. "Touch and imagination are my limitations. Though I have expanded to floor contact. Even from where you stand Miss Frost, I could send crushing vibrations through your body. Or, if I felt more gentle," his left hand turns to drop the dust and his right hand is offered toward you for you to accept. Emma smiled to Leo and reached her hand out and took his, "I'd rather doubt that Leo. As soon as the thought entered your mind I would know. And you'd be drooling on the floor. As attractive as you /are/ I doubt you could pull off that look." Emma does give a thought, "You are talented, I can see that. But you can use experience, and I'll find little holes in your skills, like I did just now. I can make you better than you already are." A laugh at that, "I don't know. I've been told I look good even when I sleep." No real fear, but Leo caught the threat and is weighing it and considering on how she would do it. He is not completely unfarmiliar with telepaths, but he does not automatically assume. Still, even while thinking... Emma can feel her body cushioned as she lifts effortly off the floor, and Leo then follows her. Emma is flying with only the support of Leo's hand holding her own. He playfully tugs her toward him, grinning flirtatously. "And it's not a hole as it isn't combat useful, and already something I'm working on," humor in his tone. "But if you can actually teach me something new, I wouldn't complain." Leo raises Emma's hand to his mouth, only touching his lips briefly to her knuckles and not actually doing a kiss. His blue eyes are alight with humor. "In either case, what common thug can do damage without a weapon, and what woman can resist being shown the city's stars at night?" As in looking down upon the city's lights from up high. "From stopping a heart to starting one, there is power in human touch," Leo explains. Especially in his, but also even without super powers. A brow perks. She shares a private thought to herself about the fact that Lex could learn a thing or two from his own son. Interesting. "Well, you are already well versed in flirting, among other things." After he lowers Emma she ran a finger through her hair, "I can teach you more then you know, sharpen the tools you already have. And on top of that I...know everyone." A sly smile spreads about her mouth, and her eyes have an odd powerful gleam. She was the White Queen after all. "Truly?" Leo does settle her down after a bit and himself as well, though he does not release her hand immediately. Actually a thumb caresses the back of her knuckles before he finally moves to gently release it. "We shall have to see then," humor touching his tone. "Though be careful Emma," her name said purposely sweetly. "I may be a mere Prince now, but in a few more years...," and he will step closer to Emma if she does not step back or in somewhat stop him. Leo's chest is close to Emma's, but not quite touching as he leans to whisper into her ear, "...I will be more than able to care for you." Emma let out a laugh, and turns with her back to him. She glances at him over her shoulder, "An interesting notion. But I'm not quite sure you could handle me." She started to head towards the sliding door, "Tomorrow evening, I will prepare an exercise. Be there at this time, do /not/ be late." And just as she is about to leave she turns for a moment, "I didn't catch your thoughts on my dress. It's new, what do you think?" And just for fun, she kept reading his mind. "My thoughts?" And that's when Leo nails it. Telepathy, and he thinks of Lilith. But he also checks out Emma's outfit. "Classy and sensual. I approve." And the teenage part of him would really enjoy...and he mentally shakes himself. He then smirks, "I'll see you tomorrow evening then, Miss Frost." He used her first name for a singular purpose earlier, and it is not something he chooses to abuse. Category:Log